5 Things Spot Knows about Racetrack Plus 1
by SuperNovKim
Summary: 5 things Spot Conlon knows about Racetrack Higgins . (One of my first Fanfics)(There is a part one "5 Things The Newsies Know about Racetrack)(EDITED)


5 Things Spot knows about Racetrack+1

 _ **(I recently went back and re-read this story and i now see how many spelling mistakes there was and that it didn't flow and was not very good lol. So I tried to fix as much as i could. I almost deleted it but i decided to keep it)**_

 **(There is a part 1 story that goes hand-and-hand with this story "5 Things the Newsies know about Racetrack" please go check that out and this story will make more sense)**

 **Okay so this is one of my first Fanfiction so please be nice I'm sorry if I have spelling or grammar mistakes. And please let me know if the format look weird because I'm still trying to figure out how to work this I just copy pasted it from my notes on my phone. If anyone has any tips i'd love to hear them.**

 **I sadly do not own Newsies**

 **A good thing to know is that I wrote this imagining Spot sitting down and writing this...I don't have a reason maybe a diary i have no clue lol you can make that part up  
\- **  
**"Racetrack"Higgin** s  
Racetrack's real name is Antonio Higgins (or Anthony or Tony which is what he likes to use) His Mom and adults he didn't know used to called him Antonio. Both his Mom and Dad used to call Anthony and his friends usually call him Tony and his dad use to call him Tony when they went to the racetrack together ,before he died. Racetrack got his nickname because he always sells at the racetrack/sheepshead races and he always has. He also got his nickname because he loves betting, gambling and cards. And of course his last name is Higgins. Which is mostly used by his poker friends, some times Jack, the Brooklyn boys and me.

 **Sheepshead Races  
** Racetrack has always sold at the Racetrack probably always will sell at the track. He just loves the excitement of betting on the horses and the excitement of the race. And he's sold there so long he's well known there and he has a lot of regular customers,who only buy newspapers from people they know(and it's nots not like anyone else sells at the track), he knows a couple of the jockeys (who every once in awhile will give him a hot tip. A REAL one) He also sometimes sells a "hot tip" with his papes. Another reason Race loves the Track is because it reminds him of his dad who used to take him before he died. The Track means a lot to Racetrack and Spot knows this and it's one of the reasons Spot lets him sell in "Brooklyn territory"

 **Pocket Watch**  
Racetrack has a pocket watch made out of real gold and he loves it and won't ever sell or bet with it. And for a good reason. Race's Dad gave him that pocket watch, who got it from race's grandpa when he was younger, and since his parents died it's one of the only things he has left of his parents and it means a lot to him so don't freaking touch it unless you want to get yelled at in Italian(by Race) and a soakin' from THE Spot Conlon!

  
Racetrack won't fight anyone anymore. He just refuses, he rather just try and to talk or gamble his way out which hardly ever works because it usually his mouth or gambling that get him INTO the mess in the first place!(God that kid needs to learn when to shut his mouth) He rather get soaked then throw a punch! Which really pisses me off because Race KNOW how to fight!(and he ain't to bad at it) Trust me I should know because I'M the one to taught him how to fight years ago! If he ever actually wants to fight someone then he's REALLY pissed off! Which only happened a few of times like when Jack turned scab(Hell I'm still pissed about that)

 **Power**  
Racetrack has power in Manhattan. He was the second in command of 'hattan before that Walkin' Mouth kid showed up. Race has been here as long as Jack. Race been an Manhattan Newsies since he was 11, so for about 5 years.

Racetrack was Jacky boy's right man hand. Well since both of them are kinda loners,I don't mean they ain't friendly I mean both of 'em are. But most of the Manhattan boys sell with a partner(Don't ask me why,I don't know why I ain't a manhattan Newsie. I think they all just too wussy to even sell by themselves!) Neither of them had a selling partner or someone they were close with...or whatever.

But Race and Jack didn't so they were just both kinda the loners. They liked their alone time and was friendly with everyone,and not close with just one person. (well before that David kid came) And that's why they got along so well.

So yeah Race being there so long and the fact him and Jack got along got Racetrack second in command!...Well before the stupid walking mouth showed up **(AN:** Sorry about the David hating...but Spots not to happy with him right now if you couldn't tell;) **)**

Okay I know Race never wanted to be the leader of the Manhattan Newsies he doesn't want the responsibility or the pressure of being first in command. But he still liked being second in command he liked knowing he was important and trusted. And just knowing he did have power and the kids listened to Race because they liked and respected him. (Not like me where I rule in fear(well for non-Brooklyn) Brooklyn boy's just respect me...well maybe they respect me because I scare people) And as second in command he never had to make any of the hard decisions.

He bad been hurt and angry when a kid who's only been there a week suddenly became Jack's selling partner AND best friend and Jack suddenly listen to every word he says during the strike and took over and called all the shots when Jack turned scab.

During the strike everyone including Jack listened to him I think his exact words were "whys he suddenly Jack's best friend? Whys he get to be by his side during the strike? I thought i was his best friend?! What just because he went to school?! I used to go to school, he don't even know the first thing about selling papes he probably couldn't even last on night on the streets!...(and he kept ranting for a while,pretty much the same thing over and over again) So yeah Racetrack was still hurt when David "replaced" him.

 **+1**  
Antonio"Racetrack"Higgins used to be a Brooklyn Newsie.

Well his family lived in Brooklyn after all. So yeah his mom died when he was 5(she got sick)and his dad died when Tony was 6(he was shot by a drunk after he was accused of cheating during a poker game...yeah I know but it's true)

So Tony began selling in Brooklyn, that's when we met. I was already a Newsie so we became friends(...ok fine we became best friends)

Tony always sold at the Racetrack because it meant a lot to him, it reminded him of his dad, hence how he got the name Racetrack.

We were best friends we told each other everything and always had each other's back. But after about 5 years I was making my way to the top(you know to be the leader of Brooklyn) and you'se know the leader of Brooklyn had to be cold, ruthless and have no friends, which i didn't ...well except for Racetrack.

But to Tony as I got closer to the top I became cold and distant and he didn't like that.

And Brooklyn ain't like Manhattan everyone ain't all buddy buddy. You may have "friends" but it's different than Manhattan. In Brooklyn no one is really that close to each other(Brooklyn sticks together but it's more loyalty than friendship). You always had to sleep with one eye open because Brooklyn ain't the friendliest or safest Borough in New York.

Tony never liked any of that he always hated violence,but he did know how to fight you can't live in Brooklyn and not know how to fight or you dead meat.

So all that plus the one person he could trust was about to become the ruthless leader of Brooklyn, he left for Manhattan. In Manhattan everyone was friends and they all stuck together and there was a lot less violence.

And for some reason in Manhattan a lot of the Newsies didn't start as young as you did in Brooklyn. So when he got there he was about 11 and was still considered one of the "younger" Newsies.

Even after Race left Brooklyn he still sold at the racetrack. Even though after he left we weren't on the best of terms(...ok I called him a traitor and accused him of abandoning me, but we talked and fixed things since then) I knew how much the track meant to Tony. It was one of the only ties he had left of his family, besides his pocket watch, and how much he loved it so I let him sell there.

As I said Tony never liked violence so after he left Brooklyn he hasn't ever really fought anyone (which really pisses me off because the idiot won't even defend himself!) but that kid can fight.

Racetrack has power in Manhattan even after David came, but he also would of had power in Brooklyn if he didn't leave he would have been my second in command. Tony is always loyal to the borough he's in whether it be Brooklyn or Manhattan. Even though I know Race loves Manhattan and he's got a lot of friends there, I know his heart is still in Brooklyn.

He knows a lot of people in Brooklyn too either from when he used to live in Brooklyn or anyone else he didn't know he met when he was at the Brooklyn's weekly poker game(which he still goes to)

And they all know Race used to be Brooklyn(once Brooklyn always Brooklyn) (Well after the whole traitor stuff was smoothed out)

They all know me and Tony used to be friends and we're still close (well as close as you could be to the leader of Brooklyn) They know Tony can push my buttons a little further than anyone else, he's the only non-Brooklyn that sell in(or even allowed in)Brooklyn without permission.

I know the boys won't soak Tony anyways. They all know him and respect him.

Like I said once Brooklyn always Brooklyn he's still Brooklyn at heart. He is kinda a loner because in Brooklyn you always look out for yourself first and you don't get too close with anyone. So yeah Racetrack still got Brooklyn in him.

And I know Tony would be devastated if he couldn't sell at the track or go to the poker games. It would be like telling him he can't ever come home.

So yeah that's all I know about Tony and yes I do know a lot about him. We are used to be best friends, we tell told each other everything and we always have each others back(and yes ALWAYS! So don't mess with him)

…Okay fine when nobody's looking were still best friends he's the only person I can be Sean Conlon with instead of Spot Conlon the cold ruthless leader of Brooklyn. (Tell anyone I'll soak ya!)

 **-  
I hope you guys liked it! Please Review please be nice its one of my first fanfic(and it's not even a real story)I know it's probably really bad. Sorry if the format looks weird I'm still learning how to post on this site,if anyone has any tips I'd love to hear them! **

**And make sure you read the part one of this story that goes hand-in-hand with the story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
